


amare

by jjaeniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, nuest is mentioned, this is really just soft, vampire!ong, werewolf!daniel, witch!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaeniel/pseuds/jjaeniel
Summary: being magic, there wasn't much minhyun didn’t know how to do.





	amare

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for mela in like an hour but figured i'd fix it up and post it as well... its not my best but alas. the world deserves soft magical boys who are in love. enjoy this short mess

being magic, there wasn't much minhyun didn’t know how to do. unlocking doors without keys, shoplifting from stores easily, protecting himself (and others) from basic harm. that didn’t mean he _did_ all of that stuff though- _often_. minhyun tried his best to follow basic human laws, as best as a witch could anyway. 

coming from a long line of witches, minhyun was powerful by most standards. he could do a lot with what he was given. the telltale green eyes affirmed people of his position, his power, his _status_ in society, made him a target for a lot of things. despite this, it didn’t change his dream of being a singer, his parents always supportive despite all the opportunities he could have otherwise. 

the support didn’t stop when he joined nu’est, his bandmates always looking out for him and making sure he wasn’t over exerting himself when it came to using magic. minki knew what it was like, the boy also being a witch. the two of them played around often, much to the dismay of jonghyun, but it was fun nonetheless.

being on produce 101 didn’t change their protectiveness, if anything it _increased_ it, all of them making sure no one gave minhyun any shit the whole time he was there. he assured them it was really fine, no one would, and if they did he could handle it _himself_ , but they insisted. 

when he was chosen to join wanna one at the end of the show, he was honestly nervous. he’d gotten so comfortable with nu’est by his side, jonghyun being good at playing the scary vampire role when need be, dongho looking intimidating enough just _breathing_. he wasn’t sure what anyone else would think, despite being around the other boys for months on end. 

thankfully, the most reaction he got was from jinyoung, a _“holy shit that’s so cool… can you teach me stuff?”_ and that was it. it was easy after that, wanna one becoming his protective blanket over the months, making sure no one made any side comments or snide remarks behind his back. it was good, amazing even. minhyun was lucky.

—

sighing and unlocking the door to their dorm, -with a key for once, he was too tired to use magic- minhyun pushed it open and was immediately greeted by the smell of home cooked food. _god bless_ , yoon jisung. 

“i see we’ve learned how human doors work,” jisung yelled from the kitchen, smiling once he could see minhyun. despite him not _really_ minding, the human was still vaguely freaked out by minhyun’s magic (and anyone else’s, for that matter). 

“too tired for magic right now,” minhyun mumbled, slumping into the nearest seat and resting his head on his arms. solo schedules were never fun, he had more time to focus on how tired he was rather than something silly seongwoo or daniel were doing off to the side. 

speaking of, minhyun had no idea where seongwoo and daniel were. normally he’d get home and immediately be greeted by the vampire and werewolf respectively, smothered to death until he was warm, content, and sleepy. 

“go get some rest, food will be a while,” jisung said, stirring something on the stove, noticing minhyun practically falling asleep sitting up. “go see if daniel and seongwoo are eating too.” 

letting out a heavy sigh, minhyun dragged himself up in order to go find the pair. they were usually never far- if they were he’d know- it was just odd they hadn’t greeted him when he came home. very rarely would they not be in the living room around this time, practically begging jisung to hurry up with whatever he was cooking. 

making his way to first daniel and seongwoo’s room, minhyun peaks inside, finding it empty. groaning at the thought of not being able to lie down _right now_ , minhyun makes his way to his own room. _this_ is where he finds the pair, cuddled up in his bed, seongwoo scratching behind daniel’s ears as he mumbles something to him. whatever he said must've been funny, daniel’s entire face scrunching up and his tail thumping against the mattress, giggling softly. 

clearing his throat, minhyun gets out a _‘why are you in my-‘_ before he has an armful of, essentially, an overgrown puppy. 

“hyung!” daniel yells (way too close to minhyun’s ear for comfort), over excitedly wagging his tail, as if minhyun had been gone for months rather than a day. “we missed you _sooo_ much. that's why we were in your bed, even though seongwoo hyung said it’s comfier than either of ours. i think he just missed you as well.”

“hi hi hi, i missed you too, love,” minhyun says, reaching up to pet behind daniel’s ears just like seongwoo was doing when he walked in. “i missed you too, seongwoo.”

“hi, hyun,” seongwoo says, flashing minhyun a smile that showed off his fangs. “i didn't miss you though, unlike the overgrown puppy attached to your front, i know when you will and won’t be home.”

rolling his eyes at seongwoo trying to act unaffected by minhyun’s arrival (as always), he gently detaches himself from daniel and makes his way over to the bed. groaning as he lays down for the first time in close to 14 hours, he rolls on his side to face seongwoo.

“you don't always have to act so unaffected, you know. there are friendly vampires and such, ones who have _emotions_. like jonghyun, for example,” minhyun says, closing his eyes and reaching behind himself to card through daniel’s hair when he joins the two on the bed. the poor boy could never be left out of _anything_. 

“who says i’m acting?” seongwoo says, minhyun being able to _hear_ the grin in his voice. “also, jonghyun’s too soft to be a vampire. even his scary vampire act is soft. its cute.”

“me, i say you’re acting, because i'm your boyfriend and i know you the best,” daniel responds, whining at the soft pinch that gets delivered to his side by seongwoo himself.

choosing to ignore seongwoo’s former comment, minhyun slaps his hand with a soft, _“be nice,”_ and settles down, finally closing his eyes. having two boyfriends was great for moments like this when nothing seemed better than cuddling, but also awful when he had to give two extra people attention, preventing him from just laying down and knocking out for three straight hours. 

groaning at the onslaught of noise as the younger kids piled into the dorm _just_ as soon as minhyun started to fall asleep, he decided to lock the door using a spell, one he learned when he was a kid and had to keep his parents out in the early mornings on weekends. using another to cancel out the noise around them for good measure, minhyun stretched and sighed, his bones popping satisfyingly. 

“that should be good enough for now,” minhyun mumbled sleepily, moving so his head was tucked up underneath seongwoo’s chin, daniel still plastered to his back. it was a tight fit but no one really minded, if anything minhyun could cast some _other_ spell to keep them all on the bed. 

seongwoo hummed, reaching up to rub the shoulder minhyun wasn’t lying on, a silent thanks for keeping the room quiet and the door locked. he knew it wasn't easy to cast spells silently, no matter how powerful the witch, especially when minhyun was already exhausted from running around all day.

“sl _eeep_ ,” daniel whined out, rubbing his nose on the back of minhyun’s neck to let him know he was the one being spoken to. knowing how important eating was to minhyun, he added on a, _“we’ll wake you up later to eat,”_ for good measure. 

letting out an unintelligible mumble from underneath seongwoo’s chin, minhyun settled down to finally, finally, _finally_ sleep. 

granted, jinyoung would probably unlock their door in a while with his _own_ magic (curse minhyun for actually teaching him how to), busting it open and disturbing their peace, daehwi, jihoon, and woojin probably not too far behind him. 

for now, though? minhyun sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nwnist)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nwnist)


End file.
